The big move
by blaaaaaaa
Summary: Resa's moving from Australia to America to live with her dad but she doesn't like her new town very much...    Rated T for a bit of swearing  P  not sure if it's that bad but I'm just being careful  I also hate grammar so sorry if I screwed up.


**Invader Zim and everything else in that magical land of awesome belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Random useless info: Lass uns verrückt warden**

**Prologue: There are no IZ characters yet but there will be next time. This is the intro for my character ^^ I based this chapter off real events... Sadly ='(**

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"<p>

"What? What is it, Resa?" My mother came running into my room after hearing me scream. She'd been in the middle of cooking dinner so she was covered in bits of food. Just like me, my mum was very messy when it came to cooking.

"It's Jayden, he's been in my room again!" I shouted at her. Jayden is my little brother, my _annoying_ little brother. Now I can go on an all out rant about what would sound like a normal brother/sister relationship but I'm not going to. It would just waste my time writing it and your time reading it, so let's just continue.

Mum looked around my room quickly before replying, "Everything looks fine, how can you tell he's been in here?" She can be so blind sometimes, often missing the biggest things that happen around her. I pointed to the corner where my stuffed animals usually were, only now there was only a huge ball of fluff. Jayden had taken apart my whole collection and sewn it back together to create a multicoloured monster with dozens of heads and... were those?... NO! I ran over to the fuzzy abomination and looked closer.

"No, no, no, no_, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" _I can't believe he would do something like that. The little bastard was creative, I'd give him that but this was _way_ over the top, even for him. Some of my clothes were sewn in there with the animals, no wait... _ALL _of my clothes from my drawers were in there. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE FU-"

"Resa, stop overreacting. You're much too old for teddy bears in the first place, and we can easily get you new clothes. In fact, there's a sale on at-" I stopped listening to her at that moment. I've heard her "dress like a lady" speech before and soon she would get back onto the "be nice to your brother" speech so there was really no point. Jayden was the baby of the family and the biggest mama's boy ever, so he never got into trouble. However, I saw something as she was talking and I knew how to get her to notice that her "precious little blue-eyed angel" was not as sweet as she thought.

"Mum, I think that's my dress." I said, pointing to the few pieces of dark blue material I spotted. As soon as I said that she stopped talking, moving, blinking and I'm pretty sure her heart stopped too.

Then she said, in a voice so quiet I could barely hear her, "The bride's maid's dress?" I nodded and blocked my ears, smiling. She was going to have a fit! Yes! I finally had her understanding what I had known from the moment that demon-child was born and he was going to get it!

"JAYDEN!" This was going to be good!

A figure slowly crawled out from under my bed and said in a small frightened voice "Y-y-yes, mum?" I was close to laughing at that point but I held back with every ounce of strength I had. He was under the bed that whole time, probably to see what my reaction would be. I caught a glimpse of my video camera under the bed. Yep. That's what he was doing.

While mum was yelling at Jayden I walked over to the bed and hid the camera under the blankets so it wouldn't be seen but in a position where it could still record the whipping. Of course, mum never raised a hand against us so there was no actual "whipping" involved, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>The yelling went for hours so my camera went dead before it was over but it eventually <em>did <em>finish. By that time I had already gotten into my pyjamas and was falling asleep on the fold-out bed in the lounge room. Thank god it was Saturday, that's the day I washed my clothes I had worn during the week so I had at least 7 days worth of clothes left, all of which I had already packed into a bag. While mum was yelling Jayden's ear off, I was casually walking in and out of my room collecting my belongings and packing them into boxes.

You're probably wondering about that. Well about three hours into the tongue lashing, mum decided that there was no way Jayden and I could ever live peacefully together so she was sending me to my dad's place which was somewhere in America. I already spoke to dad on the phone and he said he'd pick me up from the airport Monday night. _This _Monday! So I'd be getting on the plane tomorrow from Sydney airport and be in the air for up to 30 hours before another 3 hour drive to my new home. Fun, right? Anyway, I had to pack up all my stuff, _by myself_, before tomorrow or it stayed here with the monster.

I shifted and tried to get into a more comfortable position on the little fold-out bed but it was impossible. It was at that point that I realized the yelling had stopped, they'd both gone to sleep and I could take my bed back for the night. I gathered up my blanket and pillows to sleep in my room for what would be the last time, unless I came to visit... Ha! As if!

* * *

><p>The flight was agonizing. I had to sit in between two fat people, both had gas problems and one kept falling asleep on my shoulder. I didn't sleep the entire trip and, needless to say, I was the first person out of the plane.<p>

"Hi, sweetie." Dad greeted me with a hug and a cheeseburger meal from Mc Donalds which I practically breathed in. I tried the airplane food and almost vomited so all I had to eat for 30 hours was a small packet of salt and vinegar chips.

I can't tell you anything about the drive except that I fell asleep as soon as I had my belt on and I had the deepest ever sleep, during. Dad woke me up before we got to the house because I said that I wanted to get a sense of where we were in relation to everything else in the town.

Oh dear god! It was horrible, that's the only word for it. It was dark so I couldn't make out some things but the people here were hideous and a majority of them looked deformed. The houses looked dilapidated and the streets were cracked and full of pot holes. Then came the school, or should I say "skool"? That's how it was spelt, with big cracked letters above the entrance. -Oh please don't let that be _my _new school- I silently preyed to myself.

"... and that's your new school. How do you like it?" I just now realized that dad had been talking, giving me information like some cheesy tour-guide would do.

"Uh... looks nice." I lied. My time here was going to be bad, I could tell.

I closed my eyes until we got home, I didn't want to see any more before I got a good sleep. Maybe I'd take a walk in the morning and check it out for real and who knows? This place might not be as bad as it looks. It _definitely _can't be as bad as living with the devil back in Australia.

* * *

><p><strong>I worked on this for <em>HOURS<em> and it only took like 3 minutes to read through *crys***

**Blaaaaaaa do good yes? No? Please review!**

**Sorry there's no IZ characters in this yet but I just needed to get a bit of back story to my character before I started the actual story.**

**I have started writing the next chapter already and I'm also working on another story so what one I work on depends on where I'm staying... For now it's this one but that might change tomorrow.**


End file.
